For My Own Selfish Heart
by WishForADandelion
Summary: From Nobu's perspective: How he wins back his precious Hachi from the horrid prick, Takumi. Do Enjoy.
1. The Plan

For My Own Selfish Heart

For My Own Selfish Heart

By: WishForADandelion

Chapter One: The Plan

I wanted something I couldn't have.

Something that wasn't mine, that couldn't be mine.

That didn't stop me from wanting it though. It only stopped me from getting it.

I decided that would be change, it would be mine. She would be mine, as I would be hers.

- The Plan-

What I had to take into notion was that Takumi was a very possessive person. What he owned was what he owned, it was HIS. This made Hachi his very own, it would be hard to get her to be mine.

I also had to realize that Takumi was a strong man, not in the buff or sculpted way, but in the way that he had power over people. He had to power to destroy a person. As we were both in the music department, I knew he had connections. And I loved Nana enough not to risk her career in music, she had already been through enough, and this was my fight to fight. I couldn't put hide behind anyone else nor have him or her fight for me.

So with both those things in mind, I knew I had to fight dirty. I would have to continue my pity party on the outside, while on the inside I would plan and plot my little heart away. I would sidle up to him, asking him about his music, looking up at him with those fan crazy eyes he got from everyone else, and slowly, I would become his friend. I would earn his trust, all the while planning an even greater attack for the beloved Hachi.

Soon she would be mine.

Oh yes, she will be mine.

All mine.

Bit by little bit, I would have Hachi for my own.

A/N: What do ya betches think? This was kinda an impulsive writing. I will continue it… So please review… don't make me beg.

Oh yeah, sorry about how short it is…


	2. You Really Think You're My Idol?

A/N: Took me long enough to update, huh? Hahahah. :P . so yeah heres chapter two. Thanks for the reviews for the first chap!

You Think You're Really My Idol?

Chapter Two

Hachi sat with Takumi's arm around her. She laughed at something he'd whispered into her ear and said something back, all the while unaware of the Nobu's curious but jealous eyes.

He sat a good distance away from them, though engaged in his own conversation, he felt more interested in theirs. He didn't even think it was rude, what he thought was rude was how they were so couple-y in front of everyone else. Did they not see how awkward it was making their party?

For what seemed to be the first time that day, Hachi looked up and over at Nobu. She smiled that smile Nobu loved, the one that seemed to light up the room. Nobu smiled back and tried to mouth her something, just to catch her attention. Takumi caught on though, and Hachi's attention was soon back on him. Nobu cursed him then turned back to talk to Shin as he'd been doing so before.

"Nobu," Shin asked, "What is going on between you and Hachi?

While inside Nobu was thinking what COULD be going on, he only answered, "Nothing,"

Shin nodded his head in that thoughtful way of his, then asked another question. "Don't you still love her? I mean, why is she with that bastard and not you?"

Nobu fought himself so he wouldn't reveal anything and instead lied some more. "She broke my heart, and I guess that's the end of it."

Though she had broken his heart, that wasn't the end of anything.

"Why did you just call Takumi-san a bastard? What did he ever do to you?" Nobu asked Shin.

Shin's eyes enlarged. "What do you mean, is there any reason I shouldn't call him a bastard? Don't you remember that he stole Hachi away from you?"

Nobu shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal, then changed the subject. "Shin, where are you staying at these days?"

Shin immediately backed down, and Nobu knew he had him caught somehow. "Never mind." Was all he said, making Nobu grin with the knowledge that he had won.

After a while of nonsense talking, Nobu got up and decided to lay his groundwork down.

While still talking with Shin, he had always had one eye on Takumi. Measuring and countering, waiting for an instant when he could attack. Then, finally just when Nobu had felt like giving up, Takumi got up, left Hachi sitting there and headed for the bar.

Nobu sauntered up next to him and ordered a bottle of beer.

"Hey, Takumi-san. How's it going?"

Takumi turned his head toward Nobu and eyed him suspiciously. He stood a bit taller and looked down on him. Nobu ignored the feeling of incompetence because he knew this was all just part of the job.

After not finding anything too out of the ordinary in Nobu, Takumi replied, "It's going well, Nobu." There he glanced over at Hachi and as he saw Nobu notice, he smirked. "How's it for you?"

"I'm fine, as well." Nobu said, glanced at Hachi, then continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to show me some stuff later on?"

Takumi looked surprised for a second, but after that, it turned more into a conceited smirk.

"Well, I don't see why not."

Nobu did his best to smile appreciatively at him and he nodded his head. "Thanks, when would be a good time for you?"

Takumi took a second to think about it. "I tell you what, how about I call you later on with the time and date and then we'll see about getting together." He offered then continued, "I'm so swamped this week with press conferences and interviews that I'll have to look and see when would be a good time."

Nobu nodded his head again. "That's fine with me. I'm lucky just to get the chance to learn something from you." He slightly bowed his head and began to walk away.

As he passed Hachi seated on the couch, he nodded his head to her. She smiled sweetly in response. That one smile brought a look on pride on Nobu's face. One that showed his true colors and his true wants.

No matter how long it took him, Nobu would get Hachi all for himself. He'd be so slick and sly about it that Takumi wouldn't even see it coming. Even though it'd be right under his very nose, and his very orders.

A/N: Fuck, that was also short, but shit I updated in just the least bit, right? I hope that you enjoyed it and would like to read more. I'm actually excited to lay down some more feisty Nobu-ness. For yall. Again, please review my bitches!


End file.
